


Beyond the Storm

by fantasyies



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Pet, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyies/pseuds/fantasyies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is a freshmen at Tokyo University who lives alone in an apartment complex. One night on his way home from school he hears the sound of a purring cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Storm

On his way home from night class a tall muscular man hurriedly scurries himself towards a tall apartment complex so as to avoid the drops of water currently descending from the darkened clouds above him. The man with brown hair and green eyes fights heartily through the heavy winds and showers of rain fall anxiously to get home. There was a storm brewing in the area and he feared that if he didn’t return home soon he would end up getting soaked despite possessing an umbrella.  


The brunette who had just recently moved to Tokyo a couple of weeks ago from his hometown in the countryside was still trying to adjust to his new life in the city. He had never lived alone before. Back home he lived comfortably with this parents and twin siblings, whom annoyed him from time to time but whom he still loved and adored all the same. He remembered how hard it was to say goodbye to his family and friends when he left, but now he was living his own life hoping to make a future for himself.

As he was making his way towards the entrance of the building he could hear what sounded like a faint purr coming from the corner of the complex. He didn’t know if his ears were deceiving him but given his kind-hearted nature he found it hard to ignore. If there was a stray animal loitering somewhere around the corner in this storm, he certainly could not just leave it alone.

Resolvedly making his way towards the corner to confirm the sound he had heard before, he takes light steps and turns toward the corner of the building. He could hear the sound again. It was coming from a mysterious figure huddled below him. It appeared to not be wearing any clothes. Shocked at the realization he hurriedly placed his umbrella on the ground and took off his jacket hoping to cover and warm the shivering body. Although it was dark, he could still see the outline of what looked like black pointy ears. When he happened to glance a little lower the figure’s blue eyes came into view. They looked sad and dejected, he thought. He didn’t know why but his heart sunk a little.

“Are you okay?” he whispers.

“Are you cold? Do you need anything?” he anxiously asks.

He didn’t know what to do in this particular situation but he knew he couldn’t leave the mysterious figure there alone.

“Come with me okay?” he asks while resolutely picking up the figure’s body in his arms, making sure that the jacket he had placed on it before was snug on tight.

He didn’t have time to pick up the umbrella but it really didn’t matter to him right now. The body in his arms was surprisingly light he thought. Although it could have been because he was a little more muscular than the norm, he chuckled while making his way towards the entrance of the building.  


After taking the elevator and getting weird faces from other tenants in the building he made his way towards his room on the 5th floor.

“Wait a minute okay?” he says while placing the bundled up figure on the floor. After searching for his keys in his pants pocket he hurriedly opened the door. Inside was a modest living quarter. As a student he couldn’t afford much so he just had the necessities: a sofa and television in the living a room, a refrigerator and microwave in the kitchen and a mattress bed in his room.

Once inside he threw his belongings on the floor and proceeded to carry the bundled figure towards the sofa in the living room. He could still feel it shivering in his hands so after gently placing it on the sofa he proceeded to turn on the heater.

“You must be cold huh?” he worriedly asks.

Afterwards he heads to the kitchen to fetch a warm cup of milk. “Cats like milk right?” he pondered to himself. Although he didn’t really know if the bundled figure he brought into his home qualified as a cat. He was most certainly a human boy like him, just with cat ears and maybe a tail too, although he didn’t have time to check.  


Holding the cup in his hands he makes his way towards the bundle on the sofa.

“Drink this okay?” he slowly glides the cup towards the figure so as not to frighten it. 

After hesitating, the cat eared boy takes and proceeds to tilt the cup towards him, licking the milk as it made its way towards him.  


How very cat like the brunette thought to himself. 

“Good boy. Good boy” he smiled widely while commenting.

“Wait here okay?” he asks while he goes to grab a pair of fresh clothes from his room. He figured the cat eared boy must have been freezing cold since he had no clothes on. Come to think of it why was he all alone and naked in the corner? Where was his owner, if he even had one at all?  
All of these pondering thoughts floated through his mind. He figured he would ask the cat eared boy later when and after he makes sure he is nice and warm. Making his way towards the living room and near the cat eared boy, he could still see him lapping up the milk in the cup.

“I brought you some clothes. They might be a little big on you but at least you’ll be nice and warm.” the brunette exclaimed happily while smiling towards the cat eared boy.

The cat eared boy tilted his head to the side with a questioning look at that. The brunette chuckled a bit; he thought it was super adorable. He wanted to pat the boy on his head but he was scared that he might frighten him so he refrained from doing so.  


“Wear this okay?” the brunette asks cheerfully. It didn’t look like the cat eared boy understood him. Maybe he was never properly clothed before he thought. The idea of wearing clothes must be new to him. Because it couldn’t be helped the brunette proceeded to dress the boy himself.

“I won’t look, I promise okay?” he gently proclaims. After the brunette takes off the jacket he had previously put on the cat eared boy before, he turns his head towards the opposite direction and proceeds to put the oversized shirt over and on the boy and afterwards a pair of shorts.  
The clothing was obviously too big for him but at least he won’t be as cold now. The brunette thought and chuckled with an eye smile. The cat eared boy looked uncomfortable at first but he eventually grew accustomed to it. The brunette could see what looked like a tail poking out of the shorts. There was no question about it. The mysterious figure he had brought into his home was indeed a cat. 

Although he had a human body his pointy black ears and long tail could not be denied. Upon closer inspection the brunette saw that the boy was rather thin in appearance. He was definitely a lot less built than that of him. He had black unkempt hair and it was clear that he not taken a bath for a while. Perchance the brunette also happened to gaze upon his blue eyes again. The sadness and loneliness that they expressed made his heart hurt again.  


Clearing his throat the brunette cheerfully exclaims, “I’m Makoto Tachibana.”

“What’s your name?”

“You can talk too right?” he questions the boy.

After some silence the boy finally speaks up.

“Ha-Haruka” he quietly mumbles.

“Ah so you can talk.”

“And your name is Haruka.”

“Good boy. Good boy.”

“I’ll call you Haru from now on okay?” Makoto happily exclaims.

“O-okay” Haru murmurs.

“Why were you in the corner by yourself?”

“Where is your owner?” Makoto proceeds to ask.

After some hesitation the cat eared boy finally spoke.

“They-they died a couple of weeks ago.”

“I’m-I’m all by myself now.”

"I-I don’t have a home anymore.” Haru softly exclaims while droplets of moisture proceeded to descend from his eyes.

Feeling that something had torn open his body and ripped out his heart at this reveal, Makoto slowly and gently reaches his hands towards Haru’s wet face where the tears were still falling. His big and warm hands wiped away the now endless river of tears that were descending from those sad blue eyes which had made his heart ache multiple times today.

“It’s okay.”

“You won’t be alone anymore.”

“I’ll be your new home now.” he whispers while gently patting Haru’s head.

A faint purr could be heard as Haru felt he no longer had to bear the rain alone anymore. He felt warmth in his body. Like that of the rays of sunshine. He knew that when the storm was over he would have someone to look over the rainbow with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I originally submitted this piece during makoharuau week via tumblr.


End file.
